


Wow that's gay

by ProbablyRoadkill



Series: The truth about bacon [2]
Category: Banana Bus Squad
Genre: Consensual Somnophilia, Gang AU, Gay Sex, M/M, mild though
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-06
Updated: 2017-03-06
Packaged: 2018-09-28 16:12:36
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,144
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10134962
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ProbablyRoadkill/pseuds/ProbablyRoadkill
Summary: A side fic for my story 'The truth about bacon'





	

Craig jolted awake, flinching at the loud sound that had woke him. Tyler was snoring again. He was sprawled out like a starfish, one arm wrapped around Craig's shoulders. 

Snoring was one of the drawbacks of having a pig hybrid for a boyfriend. That and the teeth. Unlike most pigs Tyler never got his canines clipped. They were sharp and often left deep scratches on him. 

Craig couldn't say he minded that too much though. Having Tyler as a boyfriend came with far more pros than cons. 

Tyler was extremely loyal. He would sometimes snort or squeal when he laughed hard. He was extremely smart. Not to mention he had incredible endurance....and a big dick. That's always a bonus.

But yeah. He didn't like the snoring.

"Dude roll over" Craig urged, nudging Tyler's shoulder. After only a huff in response he sat up. 

"Come on Tyler ju-...." he stoped. There was a very prominent tent in the sheets covering his boyfriend. 

A rumbling moan came from Tyler, making Craig's face go red. After over nine months of dating he thought it wouldn't get to him like that but even that one moan for him hot. 

"Tyler...you awake?" He whispered, touching a hand to the hybrids chest. Another soft moan. 

"Shit Craig...are you really this horny?" Craig scolded himself, his hand trailing down under the sheets. He only hesitated for a moment before wrapping his fingers around Tyler's cock. 

The bigger male groaned softly, lifting his hips into the touch. "Mmnn..." Tyler hummed.

Craig smirked, starting to move his hand. "Tyyylerrr~" he cooed, leaning down to kiss the mans neck. 

"Hmm..." Tyler opened one eye, looking down at the movement under the sheets. "Well this is a nice surprise" he mumbled quietly, still attempting to wake up. 

"Couldn't help myself" Craig purred, trailing his lips further down. 

"Yeah? I was just sleepin....didn't even do anything to rile you up" Tyler teased as he ran his hand through Craig's hair.

"Your dick had other ideas I guess" Craig laughed, moving to lay between Tyler's legs. He could now use both hands and his mouth on Tyler's dick. 

With a soft hum Craig took it into his mouth, tongue rolling over the tip. "Oooooh fuck dude that's good" Tyler moaned low, ears twitching as he watched Craig work. 

The brunet kept his hands on Tyler's hips as he sucked, loving the face the guy was pulling. He had a tendency to wrinkle up his nose when he was getting a bj. If he didn't have a dick down his throats Craig would have called him cute.

Tyler whined, bucking into Craig's mouth. "Slow down or I'm gunna cum already" he warned, voice rough with want. 

Craig took the hint and pulled away with an audible pop. "You awake enough to fuck me?" He asked as he climbed up to straddle Tyler's hips. 

"Always baby" Tyler snickered, reaching up to grab Craig's hips. "You need me to stretch you or is just lube good?"

Craig leaned back a little, weighing his options. "Stretch me. I want to be able to walk in the morning" ha teased, sliding himself further up Tyler's torso. He let out a moan as he felt heat envelop his cock. "Ahh fuck, Tyler! You don't have to do that" he panted, trying to reach the lube on the bedside table. 

Tyler released him so he could reach. "Its already in my face. I might as well enjoy it being there" he smirked, taking Craig back into his mouth. One hand moved beneath Craig, now slick with lube. 

Tyler looked up at the brunette, wanting to watch his face as he slid a digit into him. 

It didn't take long for Craig to look absolutely wrecked. He was having to lean against the headboard to keep himself from falling over as Tyler pumped three fingers in and out of his hole. "A-ah Christ! Tyler!" 

The hybrid smiled agains Craig's inner thigh, nipping at the skin there. "Think your ready?" He asked quietly. 

"Fuck Tyler don't bite!" Craig warned, not much venom behind his words as he moaned. "Yeah...yeah I'm ready" 

Tyler pulled out his fingers, squeezing Craig's ass once before moving to his hips. With one swift and only slightly awkward movement he swapped places with the shorter man, having Craig get on his hands and knees.

'Doggy' style was Craig's absolute favorite position. He almost positive Tyler knew it was. He couldn't help but feel a little guilty wanting his half animal boyfriend to fuck him like an feral animal. But hey if Tyler liked it too he wasn't going to say anything.

"Oh god Tyler please!" He begged, grabbing for a fist full of sheets. 

"Shh dude you're gunna wake everybody up" Tyler warned with a quiet laugh, lining himself up against Craig's hole. 

Without warning Tyler was pushing inside, deep until he was completely sheathed inside of him. Soft pants and the occasional snort came from Tyler as he waited for his go ahead.

Craig almost screamed into the pillow beneath him as Tyler stretched his hole. "O-oh fuck man! Holy s-shit Tyler! Fuck me!" He whined, pushing back against Tyler's hips.

With permission granted, Tyler snapped his hips forward with a grunt. His hands found their place at Craig's hips, pulling him back against each forward thrust. 

Craig was shaking as Tyler started up his quick pace, both of them gasping and moaning for more. He could feel Tyler's breath on the back of his neck coming out in short puffs. 

Tyler thrust his hips as fast as he could, moving like his life depended on fucking Craig into oblivion. "A-ah shit!" He moaned against Craig's shoulder, doing his best not to bite down. 

"T-Tyler! Oh fuck!" Craig gasped, arching his back as Tyler shifted to pound against his sweet spot. "Holy shit right there!! Oh yes!!"

Tyler smirked, angling just right to keep Craig screaming. He didn't really care if they woke anyone anyway. "You gunna cum, baby?" He asked, sliding one hand between the mans legs, fisting his hard cock. 

"Yes!! Yes oh god Tyler!! I fucking love you! Ah!!" Craig cried out as he felt his body tighten around Tyler's cock. All at once it was too much, white flashes covering his vision for what seemed like forever. He finally came with a low groan into the pillow, arms giving out once he was spent. 

Tyler gasped as Craig tightened around him, his thrusts getting sporadic as he was tipped over the edge. He pulled out, ears sitting flat against his head as he fisted his throbbing cock over Craig's hole, only stroking twice before he came over the other mans ass and lower back. 

Finally with a wheezing breath he collapsed next to Craig. "God damn..." 

"Agreed."

"Hey...I love you too."

**Author's Note:**

> Been a loooong time since ive written smut let alone smut this long!! Hope you guys enjoy! Please check out my new story this fic takes place in!!


End file.
